Angels 3
by allusia16
Summary: With Allusia pregnant more demons have been attacking the gates of heaven more frequently. What's Gabriel hiding? Why does satan want both allusia and her baby killed? Why does 'the angel with out fear keep popping up everywhere? please review


Angels3-part 1

I never thought this would happen to me, well not this soon that is. Gabriel refused to let me walk to medical house, so he flew us there.

"Gabriel, I'm fine my love." I said as he carried me to a room without speaking to a medical angel.

"You are not 'fine' you are pregnant." he explained. I tilted my head.

"You make it sound like an illness." I argued. He huffed.

"It is a joyous thing, truly. I am just shocked." he said truthfully and sat me down on the bed. I folded my wings because they still hurt.

"Maybe that's why wings were hurting earlier, an indication I was pregnant." I explained. Gabriel nodded.

"I will go fetch the medic." he told and was out the room before I could protest. I sighed and looked down and felt my chest tighten slightly again. I moaned with discomfort but the pain faded soon enough.

After a few seconds Gabriel and a medical angel by the name of Icil came in with Gabriel right behind him. Icil looked at me and smiled.

"Hello Allusia. I heard from the commander that you were pregnant." he said in a polite tone with a graceful smile on his face. I glanced at Gabriel once to see he stood near the door with a straight expression on his face then back at the medic. I nodded solemnly.

"Yes I feel as if another life is inside." I explained. Icil nodded.

"Have you felt any pain in your body?" he asked. I nodded.

"My wings and my chest feel tight sometimes. It only started today." I informed. Icil placed his hand under his chin and nodded.

"Well alright remove your chest plate and I'll indicate your pregnancy." he said. Medical angels like Icil were very popular. They could heal any wound especially if you were infected by a demon. If you were brought to him or another medical angel in time you could be saved instead of turned into the enemy. I unstrapped my chest plate and moved it to the side and I saw Gabriel's chest inflate as she watched. Icil's hands came out and touched the middle of my stomach. His palms were warm and I could only stare at him as he looked at my stomach, moving his hands around. The expression on his face looked as if he was solving a very hard and long math equation.

His eyes then went soft and he inhaled and looked at me.

"Indeed you are pregnant." he said. My eyes widened and I looked at Gabriel who looked just as surprised.

"Would you like to know the sex?" he asked. Without thinking Gabriel and I both spoke.

"No." I answered.

"Yes." he answered. We both looked at each other and were a little shocked by the others answer. Icil looked a little uncomfortable.

"Why do you not wish to know?" Gabriel asked curiously. I shrugged.

"Because I want to be surprised and you shall as well." I said. Gabriel frowned and looked at Icil.

"What's the baby's gender?" he asked. I tensed at his defiance and wasn't going to back down from my decision.

"Uhhh…" Icil started. I sharply looked at him.

"Do not answer." I commanded. Gabriel's frown deepened and he looked at me then Icil.

"I am the commander of father's army." he stated. I lifted my head.

"I am the mother of this child." I said staring challengingly at Gabriel. His eyes turned to slits and he sighed.

"Fine we shall wait the full nine months until the baby is born to find out." he said in defeat. I smiled up at him and his frown weakened but his glare didn't. Icil nodded.

"Well I guess I should tell you a few things since this is your first child-"

"No," Gabriel interrupted. "I would like to be the one to tell her." Icil looked at both of us then nodded.

"Alright feel free to visit if you have any questions." he said then exited the room. I got down from my spot an in an instant Gabriel was at my side and swooped me off my feet. I grinned.

"Gabriel I can walk." I told him. Gabriel nodded.

"This I know, but I want to get you home quicker because there are some things we need to discuss." he said blankly and moved towards the window and spread his massive wings and jumped off into the air. The wind felt wonderful on my skin and I leaned into Gabriel simply enjoying the ride and the wonderful fact that I am pregnant. I was carrying Gabriel's child. Once we arrived home he sat me down on the bed and simply stared at me as he sat beside me.

"Pregnant." he whispered almost to himself. I only smiled as he placed his large hand on my stomach and just held it there and I put my smaller hands over his.

"It's hard to believe." I said lightly. He only nodded then looked at me with a moment of happiness before his smile faded and he looked on the side of me then back at me with very light yet stern eyes.

"Allusia this means you will have to stop your training as a soldier." he stated. I felt a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I nodded slightly.

"For how long… you mean permanently?" I asked. He nodded once and then that's when I remembered the mission I had. The mission I had to bring Juliet back home.

"I will after my mission." I said. Gabriel's frown showed quickly.

"Mission? What mission?" he asked in a low tone. I sighed.

"Father has sent me and Cel on a mission to bring Juliet home. It is my first mission as a soldier and I plan to complete it." I stated. Gabriel's glare hardened.

"You will not." he commanded. "As of today your duties as a soldier are over." I shook my head not believing how difficult he was being.

"The one chance I get at bringing my sister, our sister, home and you tell me no!" I said loudly standing up. Gabriel watched me for second before following after her and meeting me chest to chest.

"Allusia you are pregnant. You're obsession for Juliet's return has clouded your decision as mother to your unborn child." he said harshly. My tough stance weakened and in a way he was right. On earth there would be many fallen demons around and if they knew I was a pregnant angel then they would see a weak angel and easy to kill once I started to show signs of being pregnant.

How irresponsible could I be? Gabriel sensed my uneasiness and placed a hand over my creamy dark skin and started to slowly kiss my cheek then my neck.

"I will send either Michael or Uriel with Cel to get her." he said between kisses and soon had me against the wall. I tilted my head in submission and he started to suck and lick my neck.

"Why not simply send them both?" I asked lightly as shivers went up and down my body. He started to remove his armor quite quickly.

"No sending them both will only cause conflict between themselves and blind them from their mission." he explained and only had his pants armor on until his body was back on mine and his fingers tangled themselves in my hair and he kissed me with such dominance I felt my stomach tense up.

I moaned softly as I felt his hands trail over my body. There was a sudden knock at the door and Gabriel stopped his actions to our dismay.

"What is it?" he asked in a hard tone.

"Gabriel." I heard Michael say. "There is trouble you are needed at the Commander's room." his voice sounded serious and his tone was dark. Gabriel leaned back and turned walking to the corner grabbing his mace. I leaned off the wall and watched as I knew he was leaving. He came back over and kissed me swiftly.

"I will return." he said quickly and left out the door before I had time to respond to anything. It was quiet and I stood in place and I looked down at me body and rubbed my stomach.

"I'm pregnant." I said in an airy tone.

To be continued

Angels 3- part 2

I was left with nothing to do while Gabriel was out being a soldier. I wished I could be with him. I still wanted to fight but I knew I wouldn't be able to do that again. There was a soft knock at the door and it almost startled me. I went over to the door and opened it. Standing in front of me was a woman with long blonde curls and ocean blue eyes. She had on a white dress and her smile was genuine. At her side was a little boy with curly blonde hair and had the cutest face. He looked so shy as he hid behind the woman's legs. I looked at her curiously.

"Hello, Allusia I am Ucilia, Cel's mate. I was advised by Cel to keep you company for the time being of your pregnancy." she said in a light and beautiful voice. My eyes flexed as I remembered Cel talking about her. She then looked down at the boy and picked him up. His small wings folded together as he sucked his thumbs. "This is Celulos, my son." I was still in light shock as I smiled.

"Please come in." I said lightly. Ucilia shook her head.

"My intentions are not to stay inside but to go for a walk and talk. I assumed you would like to go out after being in the commander's home all day." she explained with a light chuckle. She was right. I had nothing to do in Gabriel's home so going out would be a blessing. I nodded.

"Alright just let me change out of this armor since I won't be wearing it for a while. Please come in." I said as I stepped back for her to enter. She looked around the place and smiled.

"I always thought the commander's home would have a warriors theme… but it has more of a warm theme to it." she said setting Celulos on the bed to where he stood up. I smiled as I went to the closet and looked through the many silk dresses and wraps.

"Thank you I want it to feel comfortable to whomever comes to it." I explained pulling out a light brown dress and turned to her. Celulos was hopping on the bed while Ucilia held his small arms and smiling at him. It was an adorable sight. She looked at me and smiled more.

"That dress would look remarkable on you." she said happily. I smiled and it made me want to wear it even more.

"So if Cel advised you to chaperone me why did you decide to take him up on his advice?" I asked removing my armor. Ucilia chuckled and looked at her son before looking at me.

"Well he told me that the commander was worried about you being… cooped up here while he was out so he thought it would be good for you to spend the day with an angel who has kids. Cel has told me about the commander's worries and I thought it would be an honor to keep you company until the baby arrives." she explained. I looked at her with confusion as I started to put the dress on.

"What honor is there in meeting me?" I asked pinning my dress together. The blonde chuckled.

"The commander is a highly respected angel in all of heaven and you are his wife. Most of the angel women would do anything to have been marked as his mate during the time of bonding. I have always wanted to meet you and I knew when Cel told me of the commander's worries I knew this was the perfect opportunity." she said in a loving voice. I was quite shocked to hear her words but I smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you. I feel like I could use a friend now." she said. Ucilia picked up Celulos and walked over towards the door.

"With the dangers coming up… I feel like we all need someone we can trust." she explained. I tilted my heads at her words.

"Dangers?" I asked sternly. She bit her lip and looked down as if she had said something she shouldn't have said.

"Let us walk I shall explain in due time." she said and walked out the door. My wings folded gently together and I followed after her a little quickly. Once I was at her side I looked at her to see she was looking straight ahead while butterflies flew near Celulos and he tried to grab at them. He giggled and smiled.

"Your son is very free spirited. Is he going to be a dominant archangel?" I asked. Ucilia looked at me and smiled.

"I pray he is. He and his father spend lots of time together in front of the house. He looks just like him." she explained. I nodded in agreement.

"He does. It makes me curious of how this baby will turn out." I said happily touching my stomach. A part of me was still curious of what she meant by danger but I did not wish to hassle her since I just met her today. She smiled.

"Your baby will be a special one. I can tell. Its parents are pretty unique angels." she said with a giggle as she led us towards the Garden of Eden. I looked at her with questioning eyes and Ucilia smiled.

"It is alright we are allowed to go in." she explained. I nodded as we walked up to the gate. The two angels opened the golden gates for us and as we walking in I couldn't help but notice the more angelic soldiers which were guarding the gates. I flexed an eyebrow but said nothing as we entered. Celulos looked around carelessly and I followed behind Ucilia past the golden gates. The Garden of Eden looked beautiful as ever. The sun shined over the garden like a bright yellow see lighting up the place. Animals roamed freely not even feeling threatened by our presence.

It was so peaceful. I followed Ucilia to a nearby peach tree and she started to fold her wings and sit down. I joined her and she sat Celulos onto her lap. He simply laid against her breast and sucked on his thumb. This gave me a chance to look over Eden some more. It was truly a magnificent site.

"I am not suppose to tell you this...but as a mother I feel I should." I heard Ucilia's soft voice say with slight...pain? I looked at her,bits of my hair fall over my shoulder and I see her looking down with worried eyes. I tilted my head in confusion but I listened anyways.

"You were once the angel without fear correct?" she asked. I thought of the old days when I was this title, but soon that all faded and changed. I nodded slowly.

"Yes." I answered slowly. She rubbed Celulos' belly then looked at me.

"I overheard Cel and a friend talking. I am not the one to eavesdrop but when I heard your name I knew I had to listen. Demons have been attacking the gates of Heaven more frequently and there has been talk that they want you dead...Lucifer wants you dead."she answered in a grave tone. My eyes widened with surprise. The Morning star wanted me dead?

"Me, why?" I asked in whispering tone. Ucilia shook her head.

"I am not sure but it has something to do with your old title. All angels live with fear in their hearts and maybe hearing you didn't have that fear nerved the demons. All I know is the security around here has been tight." she said looking at me now but whispering. I couldn't help but be confused.

"But I have fear now. Why am I a threat?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Maybe not you?" she asked then her eyes drifted lower down my body and I followed her gaze now growing tense as her blue orbs resting on my stomach. My shoulders rose slightly as I shook my head.

"This must be some sort of rumor. My child can't be a threat to anyone or an angel without fear." I said quickly. This could not be happening. None of it. Ucilia nodded placing a hand on my shoulder gently. Her hand seemed to calm me.

"Simply rumors. No one knows a thing. Demons attack the gates all the time." she said in a matter of fact tone. Even though she may be right I still was on edge now. Demons indeed attacked the gates but never this much and not with more demons in each attack. They were growing in strength. I looked at Celulos now and he still seemed lost in his own small fragile mind. I was so confused and scared now. Ucilia saw this and smiled.

"Cast these worried thoughts from your beautiful head. Everything will be okay. If the commander had news he would tell you I'm sure." she soothed. That's what I was worried about the most. I knew Gabriel. He would keep anything from me to keep me safe. I only nodded and gave a small smile towards Ucilia who remained smiling.

To be continued...

Angels 3-part 3

I felt on edge now. After what Ucilia told me I couldn't help but be stressed but I tried to stay positive. We left the Garden and spent the day walking around in the town just talking about mindless things. It helped take my mind off things for a while. She told me about her and Cel's bonding and about how happy they both were together and having a child. Celulos was still in his mothers arms and looking around. I was starting to feel excited about being pregnant. I wanted to have a child and lucky for me I was and it was Gabriel's child.

"Did you go through the pains of pregnancies like human women do on earth?" I asked. Ucilia shook her head with uncertainty.

"I went through the cramps and such but when the actual birth started I asked the medics to take away my pain. I have always heard of humans dying in child birth and I guess the fear stuck to me." she said with slight embarrassment. I suppressed my giggles.

"You know there is no way you can die though." I said reminding her she was an angel and she would never have to worry about the mindless labors of child birth and its possible flaws. She nodded her blush darkening making her cheeks a rose color.

"Yes but I guess that is my fear. What is your fear?" she asked looking at me. I looked up at the sky remembering when Gabriel asked me the same thing. I never gave him a true answer.

Flashback

**"What do you fear?" I heard him ask suddenly. I looked at him with curious eyes wandering what made him bring up this sudden question.**

** "Losing the ones I love." I answered as I turned to him. He chuckled dryly.**

**"That is everyone's fear but as your own person what do you fear?" he asked. I wanted to tell him that killing someone was my fear, ****but I couldn't that was the secret I didn't want anyone to know yet, a soldier of ****the creator** **who is afraid to fight.**

** "I haven't really thought about it. What about you?" I asked. He laughed.**

** "My little Delilah wants to know my most powerful secret that can make me, Sampson, weak if she finds out." he stated jokingly. I chuckled not wanting to believe that he compared us as the powerful Sampson and beautiful Delilah.**

** "Me, Delilah?" I asked. He arched his left eyebrow.**

** "Of course I am the strongest angels here. No one must know my weakness." he said as if jokingly and seriously at the same time. I could only chuckle at how conceited he was sometimes.**

End flashback

I looked at Ucilia.

"I don't know really know how to answer that." I answered. She only nodded.

"That's alright not most do. You use to be a soldier. You fear nothing." she said. I only nodded but deep down I knew it was something more. I wanted to say more but then the horn of war was heard. Everyone looked to the sky and we saw thousands of soldiers flying towards he gates of heaven. I had never seen this many soldiers fly to the gates before.

"A massive attack. Come Allusia we must get you home." she said taking my hand and rushing through the crowd of angel with Celulos clutched to her. As we ran we suddenly were engulfed by a dark shadow. We suddenly stopped as we felt a dark cold feeling run over us. We heard the trumpet again. This time it was much darker and louder then before. Ucilia pulled me on and we continued running through the fields towards our homes.

Lightning burst through the sky ripping the dark clouds and rain fell in its stead. My heart was pounding as we saw the gates of Heaven surrounded by darkness. Once we returned to my home we remained in the bed room. Ucilia sat on the bed rocking Celulos back and forth humming to him. I went over to the window to see it was still dark and raining hard. I looked at the gates to see them still dark as well.

"What could this mean?" I asked softly. Of course I got no answer but I was fine with that. I knew Ucilia had her son to care for.

Hours passed and still the fighting continued, the darkness stayed the same and all was quiet and I refused to leave the window. I felt Ucilia come up behind me.

"Allusia I must head home." she said. I turned to her with worried eyes.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked thinking it was unwise for her to walk home alone. She shook her head and held Celulos tighter.

"No we will be fine. I will return with this war is over." she said soothingly and kissed my cheek lightly before leaving out the door. I went back to the window and watched as Ucilia maneuvered around the homes to get to her own. I looked up at the sky to see the lightning strike again. This fight must be brutal if even father had to step in.

It felt like the time should be dark and I remained by the window. Soon it was quiet. No more storms, or bursts of lightning. I looked up to the see the dark shadow fade into darkness and reveal the shiny stars and I saw soldiers flying back over Heaven and I knew the battle was over. We were no doubt victorious. I waited for Gabriel to walk into the door and after fifty minutes of waiting the door opened. I whipped my head around and saw him standing there with a dark expression on his face. I blinked a few times examining him. This fight must have been a large toll on him. His armor was covered in dark red blood.

I slowly walked up to him, our eyes never leaving each other. As I grew closer his eyes started to soften as he looked down at me. I stared up at him, my eyes showing happiness that he was alive.

"We lost so many men." he whispered.

I tensed at his words and lifted my arms slowly and gently to the straps on his shoulders that held his chest plate together and I silently started to unstrap him. I pulled the armor down and he exhaled deeply as if he were holding his breath. His wings fell lifelessly to the ground a bit and I lifted his hands to take of the metal wrists bands and soon his armored pants. Nothing was left except his silk shirt and pants. He looked so tired, so I lifted both his hands and pulled him gently towards our bed. He showed a small tired smile and let me pull him. I led us both onto the bed and I pulled the covers over us.

He instantly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly against him which I didn't mind.

"Tell me what happened." I whispered lovingly to him. His head remained on the middle of my head as I felt his chest move into mine then back.

"These demons...grow stronger with battle. Why Lucifer is trying this hard to get into heaven no one knows. His demons killed thirty angels which will all be reborn," he started. Angels who die in battle are soon reborn in later days after the battle has taken place. "No angel has ever died in my army and I must train them harder to be the perfect soldiers that father wants them to be."

I listened to him quietly not wanting to speak until I knew for sure he was done speaking.

"I trust you have heard that all this is about you...and our unborn child." he said softly and huskily. I looked up into his eyes and they showed worried eyes.

"Yes I have heard. Gabriel are the rumors true?" I asked worriedly. His eyes showed so many emotions and I knew he wasn't sure of how to answer. I could only assume there were true. He suddenly shook his head.

"No my love do not be discouraged. I will find out the truth behind all of these attacks. We have managed to take a demon captive." he said. My eyes widened.

"A demon in heaven?" I asked with shock in my tone because it was not even possible for a demon to step foot in heaven with out being destroyed. Gabriel shook his head slowly.

"We have him outside the gates of heaven. My men are using...various methods to get the fowl creature to give us information on what Lucifer is planning." he said. I didn't want to think of what those angels could be doing to that demon they captured. I knew it could only be unspeakable things. I snuggled up to him more.

"I know you will find the answers to your questions my love. You are strong and ambitious and you and your army will win over whatever the morningstar has planned." I told him as I looked into his gray eyes. He smiled and leaned in and kissed me softly.

"How could I have been blessed with such a woman?" he asked his eyes looking at mine with such love and passion. I smiled and rubbed my thumb smoothly over his firm cheeks.

"Like we said before... fate." I said lovingly. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep. You need to rest as well as our unborn child." he said and I felt his calloused hand rubbing my stomach soothingly. I smiled and nodded before feeling his embrace on me tighten and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Angels 3- part 4

I was dreaming of that much I know. We angels had that sense to tell if we were dreaming if they ever slept. I was standing in a field of gold wheat and the wind was blowing my hair slightly.

I heard an echoing laughter that sent warm chills through my body.

"Mother!" I hear someone call. I turn around, my wings folded down, to see Gabriel in only silk pants with a warm smile on his face. In his muscular arms was something I never thought I would see. A boy with a light tan complexion waving at me. He had brown eyes and light gray wings. He had a small wrap covering his lower half and Gabriel let the boy down and he ran to me.

I felt somewhat use to him and knew instantly that in this illusion that he was my son. He ran to me with happiness and a smile spread across my lips and I bent over and picked him up in my arms. He was small and fragile and he hugged me tightly as if afraid to let go. I smiled happily as I twirled him around and he smiled brightly.

Gabriel was at my side now and he smiled and leaned in to me.

"I love you Allusia." he said in an echoing tone as well and he lightly kissed my lips and my mind told me that I could feel it but then again I couldn't really feel it... because it was a dream.

My eyes snap open and I wake up alone in my bed. I blinked a few times remembering the dream I had. I turned onto my back and stared up at the ceiling and kept my arm over my forehead wandering what just happened.

I had a dream of having a son. Was this father's way of telling me the sex of my unborn child? I hoped in someways it wasn't because I planned to wait the full nine months until it was born, but if he was telling me then it must've been for a reason and I wouldn't question him. I sat up and got dressed in a white summary dress. Normally I wouldn't wear white but for some reason I found it nice. Once I was dressed I left the house and walked into the garden that most of the homes here surrounded. I wandered if I would see Ucilia today.

I sat in the flowers wandering of many things. I thought of the demon who was taken captured but us. I also thought of what father was planning about all of this. I knew if he knew Lucifer's plan however he wouldn't do anything to prevent it because he made life a matter of choices so he would not interfere since he trusted the archangels to win.

"Allusia." I heard a familiar voice say and I turned to see Ucilia walking over to me alone. I saw no Celulos in her arms but she seemed happy nonetheless so assumed nothing. I smiled.

"Ucilia." I said happily and she walked over to me and joined me on the ground and she smiled back at me.

"How are you?" she asked genuinely curious. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I am good, but where is your son?" I asked warmly with kind eyes. She lifted her hand waving it in the air.

"At my sister, Betilia's home." she said. I nodded and looked her over.

"Did your return home safely?" I asked. She nodded.

"I did thank you for asking." she said. I nodded and she sighed peacefully.

"I heard they captured a demon outside the gates of heaven." she said. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes I was told that." I said not wanting to say too much. Ucilia licked her lips.

"I hope our husbands get the information they need. Cel was in charge of the torture." she said a bit softly. My eyes softened, feeling pity she had to think of what her husband could be doing to the demon.

"I am sure he will be fine. I have fought your husband in sparing matches and he is quick to think with his mind as well as body." I assured her. She nodded and looked back up at me.

"I know you had to give up your soldiers title...as well as the pursuit of your fallen friend Juliet." she said. The sound of her name some how didn't affect me like it use to. It was as if I had made peace with Juliet's falling. I looked up at the sky and the young woman watched me silently.

"I had to give up a few passions but in return I have gained so much more." I replied looking at her with a strong gaze. She nodded in reply then the sound of flapping wings made us both turn behind us to see Uriel and Cel flying down and landing slowly and calmly yet hard faces stood on their features. We both blinked with concern.

"Uriel?" I asked.

"Cel what is it?" Ucilia asked her husband who looked at her with a soft gaze for only a few moments before looking at me.

"The commander requests your presence at the gates of heaven." he spoke in a firm tone and I was a bit tense now. I looked at Ucilia who looked at me with soft eyes.

"Go... I will speak to you another time." she said with a smile and I could only sigh and give a short nod before getting up and following the two soldiers into the sky. I wandered why I was needed there. Only soldiers were allowed there until further notice. I wanted to ask one of the two angels what was going on but the looks on their faces stopped me. Once we saw the golden we landed on our feet silently. Many soldiers were around and the first I saw was Raphael.

His eyes widened at the site of me and I didn't know how to react since we hadn't spoke much in many months.. He marched up to me and nodded.

"Allusia." he stated. I nodded back.

"Raphael." I said. He nodded.

"Come I will take you to the commander." he said then turned and started to walk with out another word. I bit the inside of my cheek and followed. I looked at all the soldiers just standing around looking through the gates of heaven.

"So I heard you were with child... is this true?" I suddenly hear Raphael ask. I looked down and then up again and nodded.

"Yes I am. How have you been?" I asked. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Fine until now." he answered. I wasn't sure if he meant about my being pregnant changed his mood or the occurrences here that had changed him. I was going to ask but then I noticed we came upon a brown ugly wooden house thing. It was large and could fit many people inside. I wandered why I was brought here. Raphael stopped at the door and looked at me while he moved out of my way.

"Enter." he said and I looked at his eyes. They were just like any other soldier here, hard and ready to kill. I went inside to see steps going down into darkness. The walls around me were stone wall, like a medieval torturing chamber. The door closed behind me and Raphael was behind me motioning for me to go down. I did what I was told and walked the cold steps which made me shiver since I had nothing to cover my soles. There was pure darkness at the bottom but once I reached the last step I saw a small light gazing back at me from a distance.

I walked towards it feeling Gabriel's presence and soon I went through an opening and I saw Gabriel, Michael, and a few other soldiers standing together. Across from them was a demon chained bloodied and looking very deformed. The smell in here was unbearable to the nose of such a pure angel like me. The demons vile eyes came upon me and I tensed.

"Look at me demon." Gabriel commanded with such anger and authority. The demon slowly looked at him and Gabriel looked at him with a hardened glare.

"Repeat everything you just told me." he commanded. Michael and the other angels started to ready their bows and I wandered what was happening. The demon kept his eyes on my mate as he opened his dirty mouth and grinned evilly.

"Lucifer wants to kill the woman who bears the child with out fear so the prophecy won't be fulfilled." he stated. My eyes widened and Gabriel glanced at me before looking at the demon.

"What is this prophecy?" he asked. The demon laughed as Michael and the other soldiers pointed their arrows at him and waited.

"The child with out fear is a weakness to Lucifer and his only two choices would be to kill the angel who bears the child or take the angel until the child is born...who knows what he will do the woman if he has her." he said with a vicious laugh and it rang through the halls and I only stared at him with anger and fear. Gabriel nodded at Michael and his soldiers and they released their arrows and like lightning they struck the demon in the face and chest and it burst into ashes. I felt myself trembling now and I looked at Gabriel who was already in front of me wrapping his strong arms around me and I leaned into his embrace and he kissed my forehead and looked at his men.

"Destroy this place we no longer need it." he commanded and took my hand and led us past Raphael who was looking down and up the stairs again. Once we were out the soldiers were looking at us.

"Everyone spread out and watch the gates tonight. No demon will be getting into this paradise." he stated. The soldiers nodded and took to the skies and Gabriel turned to me and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Return home and we will talk about this later." he said. I shook my head a bit not understanding his command.

"You call me out here to hear news like this and then you want me to just leave and wait for you knowing I full of fear?" I asked my eyes almost watering up. He leaned closer to me shaking his head and rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"Allusia you know I must go and scan the gates for any on coming demons. I will be home as quickly as I can." he said. I didn't argue with him now for I knew he had to protect not only me but all the angels here. I nodded and turned and flew off back towards the home. Once I returned I noticed Ucilia was gone. I was a bit saddened by her but then I had a thought. Maybe I should go see father and talk to him.

I spread my wings but they started to feel soar so I sighed and folded them and started to walk slowly towards the temple where my father resided. I took the time to simply look around at my surroundings. Everything looked so beautiful. One would never be able to tell that we are in constant war.

Once I reached the temples entrance the two soldiers at the gates stopped me. I was now utterly shocked at their actions.

"No one may enter the temple until further notice." one soldier stated. I blinked a few times.

"On whose orders?" I asked curiously.

"On father's orders." the other answered mechanically. I was taken aback now that father had permitted know one to enter his temple. Everyone was allowed in normally.

Something big must be happening if even the temple was closed.

Angels 3- part 5


End file.
